Inside the PRWA Falcon's Fury
by PRWASeasonTwo
Summary: Another PRWA story that's unlike all the others - it's a story that helps to bring to light some of the storylines leading into these pay-per-views. This one is before Falcon's Fury to be held March 20 in Calgary.
1. 1: Kim Tommy Rach PSav Zordon Zedd promo

A/N: Hi again everyone, your resident wrestling friend here back with a different kind of story. This is more or less going to be a show about what has happened in between PRWA pay-per-views. For what it's worth, this is now going to be the more official way of setting up pay-per-views.

A/N 2: I own nothing.

Kim Tommy P Sav Rachel Zedd Zordon segment

(The new Inside the PRWA theme song begins playing as the show comes on the air, with TNA's Kurt Angle and WWE's Chris Jericho on the set)

**"Hello everybody, and welcome to a history making show - the first ever edition of Inside the PRWA, the show where we set up, for you the fans, the upcoming PRWA pay-per-view. Today we come to you live from the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, the day before the second ever Falcon's Fury. I'm Chris Jericho of WWE, the host of the Highlight Reel, and with me is the Olympic Joker Kurt Angle..."**

**"Hey, now Chris, watch it!" Kurt says.**

**"Don't worry, junior, just messing with you," Jericho says. "And speaking of Olympic heroes, the PRWA's own Olympic Gold Medalist and Thunder Storm member Kimberly Hart will enter her very first title defense tomorrow night against the Redeem Team's Rachel McDowell in a match Kimberly Hart is very comfortable in, a Ladder Match. Also, we found out right after the Wedding Night pay-per-view that at Falcon's Fury on Easter Sunday that there will be a tag team turmoil match to determine the number one contenders for Tommy and Rocky's tag team titles. Here is how those matches came about."**

_Flashback_

_PRWA Weekly, February 27, 2008_

_HP Pavilion, San Jose, California_

_As the opening music to PRWA weekly dies off, 'Hart of a Champion' by Nelly suddenly hits and the noise that follows nearly shakes the Shark Tank from its foundation._

_**"And here comes a TRUE Olympic hero, Kurt!" Rock said to Kurt Angle, the new color commentator for the PRWA after Michael Cole had resigned from his PRWA broadcasting, Rock taking his spot. "Once again YOUR PRWA Women's Champ, with Tommy, one half of the tag champs, by her side!"**_

**_"I can't even hear myself think, Rock, listen to this place!" Angle says, Pittsburgh Penguins shirt and all. "The woman who won an awesome Triple Threat match on Sunday night, to once again become the champ. She promised herself she would win on Sunday, and she did!"_**

**_"She believed in herself, and Zordon believed in HER most of all, and that's why she's the champ!"_**

**_"That's right, and that's what's most important, she's the CHAMP, something this arena will never, ever see as the Sharks will never bring a Stanley Cup back to this arena."_**

**_"Do you stick your mouth in Sidney Crosby's ass every day of the year, Kurt?" Rock said._**

**_"Hey, it's not my fault he's great!" Kurt said. "But now it's time for both of us to shut up because our champ and one half of the tag champs are in the ring!"_**

_Kim and Tommy, in twin custom made San Jose Sharks jersey (one of the gimmicks the two had as faces were to wear custom made jerseys of the team that played in a certain arena) both pose with their titles in all four corners of the ring and then her music dies down, with Kim basking in the glow of the praise she was getting from the sellout crowd in San Jose. Kim then asks for a mic and steps into the middle of the ring._

_"You know, throughout all the years I've been living, there are several things that your new PRWA Women's Champion is good at," Kim said as she addresses the crowd in San Jose. "I've always been good at shopping, I'm great with this guy in a bedroom, I'm extremely good at being loyal to my friends, and most importantly of all, I'm great at winning all different kinds of gold. Because not only do I kick ass at winning Olympic gold in gymnastics, I've now proven, twice, that I can win gold in the ring and that's why I'm your NEW PRWA women's champ!"_

_That gets a huge pop from the crowd, who starts chanting, 'pink is in,'_

_"That's right, pink is in," Kim said, raising her belt high. "Now, before I get further into that, I want to get down to a couple of business matters. The first thing I want to discuss, is Tanya Sloan Park."_

_That gets a rousing ovation from the crowd, who starts chanting, "Tanya, Tanya, Tanya," and Kim smiles at this._

_"Tanya, even though you didn't win the women's title, you did something much bigger than Tommy or I did on Sunday night, However soiled it may have been by the entrance of certain PRWA superstars, it still counts - you tied the knot. So congratulations, I know you had been waiting for this day all your life and Sunday night was yours. Now that brings me to my next item of business, and that's Trini Kwan."_

_The crowd starts booing though some parts of the building still cheer as Trini had been a huge fan favorite._

_"Trini, what truly happened to you that you had to go against everything that you stand for. What happened?" Kim said. "What really hurts me, is that you said on Sunday night none of us gave you the love and respect you wanted. Trini, we've been best friends all our lives. I mean, when I faced you and wanted to win gold that was about me and Tommy wanting to dominate, kind of like our friends Stephanie and Triple H in WWE. I mean, you forgave me for that, so why turn on me now?"_

_A pall goes over the arena as Kim's eyes narrow and become harder._

_"So Trini Kwan, I am asking, no I am DEMANDING that you come out to this very ring and tell me, and all these fans here in San Jose why you did what you did, why you broke as you've always called it, your code of honor. Trini, get your ass out here, NOW."_

_Tommy then asks for a mic and Kim gives it to him._

_"While we're waiting for Trini to come out here, I couldn't help but notice you have a little bounce in your step tonight," Tommy said. "And Beautiful, that's why I love you. Despite the challenge we're now going to be facing, you're ready to take on anyone and everyone. That's what makes you great. Now as it pertains to Trini Kwan, Trini I know you can hear me as well, and to say that I'm disappointed in your actions as of late would be a tremendous understatement."_

_The crowd roars its approval at that, and the din grows louder again as Tommy has to raise his voice._

_"So Trini, I'm saying this to you, right here and right now," Tommy said. "if you have the same balls that the Thunder Storm has, if you want to prove that you don't run from a challenge, then you will come out here and address me, address Kim and address all these fans here in San Jose, and you will do it by the way, without your new friend P Sav at your side!"_

_**"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver have spoken, they are calling out Trini Kwan, Kurt, and the Rock doesn't blame them, not one single bit!" Rock said. "Trini SHOULD get out here now and address the millions and millions!"**_

**_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a second there, Rock," Kurt said. "I'm as big a fan of Kimberly as anyone but Trini shouldn't come out right now, she'll come out if and when she wants to, she's not coming out here on Kimberly's terms and nor should she! She's a former Women's Champ too!"_**

**_"Well, if she has any sort of hair on her candy ass then she should come out here, Kurt!" Rock said. "Face Kimberly woman to woman and tell her why she did what she did!"_**

**_"Wait a minute, now, what the hell is this?" Rock said._**

_What it was is "Party Like a Rockstar" by Shop Boyz, Rachel McDowell's theme. Indeed, Rachel appears at the top of the stage, with P Sav on her left and Tim Washington on her right._

_Kim and Tommy both frown as she looks up at the top of the stage, this was not what she was expecting to see._

_"Now just hang on a second, both of you," P Sav said. "This is exactly what I was talking about on Sunday night. The two of you have proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that two of you are gonna ruin this company, the company I CREATED by the way, with your little power trip that the two of you are on!"_

_The crowd boos P Sav very very loudly in San Jose, it didn't hurt the crowd that the former owner is an Anaheim Ducks fan so they were getting on him pretty bad._

_"Yeah, you can get on me all you want, but all of you in San Jose know that the Sharks will never win the Stanley Cup, something the Ducks already did by the way," P Sav said, "and every single one of you know, that deep down inside, these two in the ring are ruining this company!"_

_The crowd really boos the former owner now but he's not fazed._

_"Whatever," P Sav said. "What about your little thing with Triple H and Stephanie last weekend? I mean, Tommy-boy here admitted that you both are friends with Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. I don't think it's any coincidence that both of you hold belts and cheated to do so, just like Triple H and Stephanie always do! I mean, admit it Tommy-boy, if you are ANY part of a man then you REGRET what you did to Goldar with Triple H's own sledgehammer!"_

_The crowd roars its approval as the news about Goldar's 'health' had come down in between the pay-per-view and tonight._

_"Goldar is out of action for six to eight long months, his leg is in shreds and you LOVED what you did!" P Sav said. "What kind of man are you? And what about you, Kimberly. EVERYONE knows that the only reason you have that women's title around your waist is because you had little Trish Stratus in your back pocket!"_

_The crowd roars at this and starts the Trish chant. P Sav just shrugs._

_"Now as far as Trini coming out here, oh no, not tonight," P Sav said. "Trini as a champion has far better credentials than you ever have, Mrs. Oliver, gold medals be damned. But I found it curious that Tommy here said that Mrs. Oliver would be willing to take on anyone, any time."_

_Kimberly nodded her head quickly, and Rachel signals she wants the mic, so P Sav hands her the mic._

_"Ever since Sunday, I've had to hear you run your mouth," Rachel said, "about how you are the greatest champion the PRWA has ever had. The thing of it is, I don't believe you are better Trini was, hell I don't think you are better than me."_

_"You want a shot at this?" Kim said, pointing to her women's title. "Your ass is on. You and me, Falcon's Fury, ladder match, what do you think about that?"_

_Rachel nods her head, and P Sav takes the mic and says, "She accepts. And the thing of it is, I don't give a crap about titles. That's not what this faction is about. I care more about seeing Rachel whip your ass, and that's exactly what she's gonna do at Falcon's Fury."_

_"Oh, so now Rachel's gonna whip Kimberly's ass, eh?" Tommy said. "She may well do it but she better be prepared to take a hell of a beating. You know, kind of like Goldar did."_

_"It's funny you mention Goldar, because that brings me to you, Tommy," P Sav said. "You see, I've found a brand new tag team partner, and I'd like to bring him out here right now."_

_All of a sudden, Lord Zedd's music begins playing and out comes the Emperor. When the lights finally come back on, the Emperor stands right by Phil._

_"Now I know what you're thinking, Tommy Boy," Zedd growled, "has Zedd joined P Sav's faction. The answer is no."_

_The crowd cheers at that._

_"BUT," Zedd said, "if I see fit, I will help them. Such as, right now. Last Sunday night, you shattered the leg of one of my most loyal generals. That is an act for which I can never forgive you, Tommy Boy. So I suggest that if YOU have any balls, and that if YOU aren't a coward, I think you should put those titles on the line. And I think you should do it, TONIGHT."_

_**"It's a great idea, Rock!" Kurt said. "P Sav and Lord Zedd against Tommy and Rocky? I'd love to see that!"**_

**_"Tommy needs to be real careful about this, Kurt," Rock said. "This isn't the ideal situation for him or Rocky...wait a minute!"_**

_Wait a minute was right because the MMPR theme begins playing and out comes Zordon to a standing ovation in San Jose._

_"Off to a rousing start aren't we?" Zordon said. "It's great to see PRWA fans jacked up in San Jose!"_

**_"Cheap pop," Kurt said. "Just like Mick Foley."_**

**_"Hey now!" Rock said. "Watch what you say about Mick!"_**

_"Now as far as your title shot, Zedd, well, you haven't earned it yet," Zordon said. "And that is why, at Falcon's Fury, we're going to determine the No. 1 contenders for Tommy, and for Rocky's belts, in a Tag Team Turmoil match!"_

_**"What the, how you gonna do tag team turmoil?" Kurt said.**_

**_"Just know your role and shut your mouth and he'll explain, Kurt," Rock said._**

_"Now as far as the qualifications for the match is concerned," Zordon said, "is that any former or current champions from any of the tag team divisions are eligible for this tag team turmoil match. Now, in the case of Rocky and Sky, Rocky has one half of the titles right now so obviously Sky doesn't have a tag team partner. However, I will allow you, Sky Tate, to pick a partner. However, once you pick this partner, you may not change your mind. So choose wisely, and inform me of your tag team partner before Falcon's Fury. The same goes for you, Lord Zedd. The winners of this tag team turmoil match will get a shot at Rocky and Tommy's belts."_

_As Zordon's music plays and the promo ends, Zedd and P Sav look each other right in the eye, they knew who they were both teaming up with._

_"_**End Promo**

**"Coming up," Chris Jericho said, "we'll look at the fast rise of the Ranger Killers and talk more about the two handicap matches that Bridge, Adam and Tanya face against these five deadly competitors. Stay tuned, all you Jerichoholics, because more of Inside the PRWA is next."**


	2. 2: The Ranger Killers Team BAT promo

A/N: Hi again everyone, your resident wrestling friend here back with a different kind of story. This is more or less going to be a show about what has happened in between PRWA pay-per-views. For what it's worth, this is now going to be the more official way of setting up pay-per-views.

A/N 2: I own nothing.

The Ranger Killers Team BAT Segment

(Control by Puddle of Mudd plays as the show returns from commercial break)

**"Welcome back to the Saddledome in Calgary, and I am Y2J Chris Jericho of the WWE along with Kurt Angle of TNA. Now a lot of the hype around the PRWA these days is because of one of the hottest factions in the PRWA, the Ranger Killers," Jericho said.**

**"And at Falcon's Fury this faction will have the opportunity to make its mark in two separate handicap matches," Angle said. "In one handicap match, it's a 3-on-2 as the team of Adam Park and Bridge Carson face off against Diabolico, Bansheera and Vypra. And in a two on one handicap match, Tanya Sloan-Park will face off against both members of the Hired Guns, Maya and Scorpina. Team BAT has been defiant in the face of long odds, but at Falcon's Fury these three stars face the longest odds of their careers."**

**Begin Promo**

_PRWA weekly, March 5, 2008, Sprint Center, Kansas City, Missouri_

Enter Sandman begins playing as we get to the halfway point of the show, which can only mean trouble.

Indeed, out comes the Ranger Killers faction, as one team, as they head to the ring.

**Announce Table**

**"And ladies and gentlemen, here comes by far the most dangerous faction to ever grace the walkways of the PRWA," new PRWA play-by-play man Joey Styles said, color commentators Kurt Angle and the Rock beside him. "These are the five who were involved in several hellacious attacks at Wedding Night and cost Adam and Tanya a match last week against the team of Trini Kwan and Rachel McDowell."**

**"Oh, they are hot tonight, aren't they Joey?" Rock said. "Rock will tell you right now, these girls have no class at all."**

**"Oh give me a break Mr. People's Champ!" Angle snapped. "Just shut up already, we know you think these girls have no class! They're winners, OK? Let's face it, Adam Park got extremely lucky at RangerMania in that strap match, and now Scorpina feels...well, scorned. You have to at least understand that, Rock!"**

**"Yeah, right, Kurt we all know you have a crush on most of the girls in the ring, seeing that you've never been with a woman most of your life," Rock muttered.**

**"What? How dare you!" Angle said.**

**"And the crowd here in Kansas City really giving it to the five superstars in the ring," Styles said.**

**In the Ring**

"Well," Scorpina said, "I guess none of us really blame you for being angry."

The crowd in Kansas City cranks up the boos again, as if to echo that statement.

"You know, several months ago this was a prett rosy place," Scorpina said. "You had Adam Park propose to the woman who is now his...wife."

That caused Scorpina to nearly vomit and the crowd to erupt at the same time. The crowd also began chanting for both of the superstars who were no doubt watching this.

"I was still licking my wounds after Mr. Park, well, for lack of a better term, beat my ass at RangerMania," Scorpina said. "You had Maya and I just struggling to make it through, you had these three struggling as well after Lightspeed beat their asses."

This prompted more cheers.

"And then came 10 nights ago...a night none of you were ever expecting," Maya said. "Then came last Wednesday night, when the five of us cost Adam and Tanya the match and simply brutalized the two of them in this very ring. But oh, every time I go through an airport, on the street, in the hotel, the only thing I hear is that we went too far. We crossed the line, so to speak."

After that, Maya handed the mic back to Scorpina, who promptly said. "To hell with Adam and Tanya and to HELL WITH THAT!"

The crowd boos the five once again, causing the five in the ring to just shrug. "Honestly, I can't blame you for booing," Scorpina said. "But I have bad news for all of you assbackwards hicks in Kansas City...it's only going to get worse. Because WE will tell you when we've crossed the line. WE will tell you when too much is too much. And frankly those two asked for it."

"You see," Vypra said as she took the mic next, "what none of you realize, and what Adam and Tanya probably don't realize, is that every single superstar in the back is tired of their little MTV drama taking up valuable time in the ring. You can think of them both as the new Shawn Michaels and Triple H of the 1990s...spotlight stealing parasites."

Bansheera took the mic next as the crowd in Kansas City boos this comment, and begins a spontaneous DX chant.

"See those two represent you and the little bits of entertainment that you want," Bansheera said. "But we the Ranger Killers represent something far bigger...each and every superstar in the back who is tired of Adam and Tanya jumping off ladders, superkicking people in the face, jumping into the crowd with fans just so they can hog the spotlight while we lag behind."

"It's like Scorpina said," Diabolico said as he took the mic last. "We won't stop until WE think it's too much. We won't stop the brutality until their carcasses can never walk again. And most of all, they may be about entertainment, but this is a WRESTLING company! We are about beating their asses and brutalizing them while they are about entertaining you! That's the difference between you, and us! While you're concerned about what they say, we're concerned about stepping in this ring and beating their asses till they turn black and blue!"

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Scorpina said. "It's a bitter pill to swallow, and we don't blame you for being angry. The truth -"

Scorpina's about to really give it to the crowd when California by Tupac hits and out comes Tanya to a raucous ovation.

Tanya lets the crowd shower her with praise for 30 seconds, then looks straight down the barrel of the five dangerous superstars.

"First of all," Tanya said, "it's kind of loud in here but I'd be damned if I didn't hear the five of you didn't insult two of the greatest superstars in wrestling history."

The crowd really lets the ovation rip this time and a fresh round of DX chants resonate throughout the Sprint Center.

"There's an old saying that goes something like this," Tanya said. "Be careful of the words you use because one day you may have to eat them."

The five in the ring looked at each other nervously. What in the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure out in time exactly what I mean," Tanya said as a sly grin crossed her beautiful features. "And the second point I want to address is, the five of you seem awfully proud of yourself for brutalizing Adam, Bridge and I over the past week and a half. No doubt, the five of you had a hell of a gameplan. But it's like you said yourself, Scorpina, it's one battle. The war is just beginning."

Scorpina just laughed as she took the mic.

"Wow, uh, Tanya I guess being around Adam all these years has had an effect on you because for a girl who has lost half your blood in the last week and a half you sure seem cocky. How about we fix that...matter of fact, how about I beat your ass one more time in this ring?"

Tanya started to say something but Scorpina stopped her.

"But NOT...in the way you think. What I propose is a little two on one handicap match for Falcon's Fury...you and me...and my Hired Guns tag team partner Maya. So what do you say there, T?" Scorpina said.

"Hey, I'm liking that just fine," Tanya said. "And as long as we're making handicap matches, that brings me to the three of you."

She pointed at Bansheera, Diabolico and Vypra.

"Turns out Adam and I were having lunch at Arthur Bryant's Bar-B-Q here in Kansas City today." Tanya said which got her a raucous ovation - this was BBQ country after all. "We got to talking about matches and it turns out he wants a match with the three of you. So on behalf of Adam, he's challenging the three of you to a 3-on-2 handicap match at Falcon'sF Fury against him and Bridge. So what's your answer?"

Bansheera smiled...this was working out perfectly as the group of five already had Adam and Tanya in matches that did not favor them.

"You tell your little husband he's on," Bansheera said. "We'd be more than happy to kick his ass - and his partner too."

Tanya smiled when she saw the celebration going on in the ring.

**Announce Table**

**"Man, what's she smiling about?" Joey said.**

**"I don't know," Rock said.**

**On the Stage**

"The five of you seem awfully full of yourself with these handicap matches," Tanya said. "And while the odds might be stacked against us...well, you really aren't going to like what happens now."

U2's Elevation then begins playing and the five in the ring start looking around for Adam. None of them see him until it's too late - as he comes through the crowd with Bridge right into the ring. The two fly into the ring from the crowd and Bridge starts teeing off on Diabolico while Adam goes right for Bansheera and Vypra. The Hired Guns try to break it up but Tanya flies down from the stage and blocks their path. Despite the numbers advantage on this night it's all Team BAT as Bridge nails the Toaster Burn on Diabolico while Adam delivers a perfect Leap Frog to both Bansheera and Vypra while Tanya TS Kicks both members of the Hired Guns out of the ring.

The five members who were just a few minutes ago gloating, having a great time were now in hasty retreat mode as Adam's music plays and the three embattled stars stand tall in the ring.

**Announce Table**

**"Tonight here in Kansas City the numbers game does not work out for the Ranger Killers!" Joey Styles says. "At Falcon's Fury two huge handicap matches will take place between these two factions!"**

**End Promo**

**"Coming up," Chris Jericho said, "we'll preview the PRWA title three-match, the end of a rivalry between Jason and Prince Gasket. That is next."**

TBC...


	3. 3: Jason and Gasket is Last Man Standing

A/N: Hi again everyone, your resident wrestling friend here back with a different kind of story. This is more or less going to be a show about what has happened in between PRWA pay-per-views. For what it's worth, this is now going to be the more official way of setting up pay-per-views.

A/N 2: I own nothing.

Jason and Gasket is Last Man Standing

(Control by Puddle of Mudd plays as the show returns from commercial break)

**"Welcome back to the Saddledome in Calgary, and I am one of pro wrestling's two Olympic Gold Medalists, Kurt Angle. Now we already know that the rivalry between Jason Scott, the current PRWA Heavyweight Champion and Prince Gasket has risen to epic proportions. Last month in Anaheim at Wedding Night, the two engaged in a hellacious PRWA title match in which Gasket threw everything he could possibly think of at Jason, but Jason beat it all back to retain his title."**

**"The only problem for Jason is that Gasket isn't finished yet," Chris Jericho said, "and that's why these two will meet tomorrow night in one of the most brutal matches anyone can think of - a Last Man Standing match. The only way to win this match, ladies and gentlemen, is for the winner to beat his opponent so badly, incarcerate him so much that he cannot stand up to answer a ten count. Let's take you back to PRWA Weekly and show how this rematch came to be."**

_PRWA Weekly, March 5, 2008_

_Sprint Center, Kansas City, Missouri_

Tonight, Jason was teaming with former PRWA Women's Champion Jen Scotts in a mixed tag team matchup against Prince Gasket and his tag team partner, Kelsey Winslow. The match was originally scheduled to be a two-on-one handicap match with Jen and Jason teaming up against Gasket but Gasket had recruited Jen's archrival Kelsey to team up with him at the last second.

Currently, Jen and Gasket were in the ring as the legal people and Jen was, surprisingly, taking it to Gasket while Jason and Kelsey were fighting on the outside. In the ring, Jen scored with right hands on Gasket, then took him down with a Lou Thesz press. Jen then hooked Gasket up and then started the suplex machine as she delivered one, two, three, four, five straight suplexes to Gasket, Chris Benoit style.

The crowd was up on its feet as Jen gives Gasket two middle fingers, Stone Cold Steve Austin style, and goes for the Scotts Stunner but Gasket fights out of it. Gasket counters by trying to put Jen in the Walls of Steel gogoplata finisher but Jen fights out of that too. The two are now back in the middle of the ring, Jason and Kelsey in opposite corners waiting to be tagged back in. Jen is the first to make it back to her feet and starts trading blows with Gasket until she gets the upper hand by hitting a scoop slam, then another one. Jen then goes up top looking for a swanton bomb but Gasket gets his knees up and Jen crashes to the mat - and both competitors are down.

Both then go for their corners and try to tag in their partners. Jen is able to make the tag to Jason but Jason stops Gasket from tagging in Kelsey. So now it's Jason and Gasket and Jason appears to have the advantage - until Gasket nails Jason right in the privates with some brass knuckles he had right in his belt. However, Jason catches the ropes right before he falls, steadies himself and shocks Gasket with a kick to the face. Jason then covers him for the shocking win.

Moments after the match ends, a brawl breaks out in the ring and Jen and Kelsey fight into the crowd. Meanwhile back in the ring, Gasket is furious and again takes the brass knuckles and whacks Jason across the face with them, laying him out in a puddle of his own blood.

"Jason, you have defeated me for the last time!" Gasket scowled as he stood over a bloodied and battered Jason. "You got lucky to win it last time, but at Falcon's Fury this will all change...and just like tonight, I will be victorious because this match will be a LAST MAN STANDING MATCH." Gasket shouts.

**End of segment**

**"Coming up, we'll take a look at the new general manager of the PRWA, Lucas Kendall and how he might do in that position. We'll be back with more of Inside the PRWA in just a moment," Kurt Angle said.**

TBC...


	4. 4: The New General Manager

A/N: Hi again everyone, your resident wrestling friend here back with a different kind of story. This is more or less going to be a show about what has happened in between PRWA pay-per-views. For what it's worth, this is now going to be the more official way of setting up pay-per-views.

A/N 3: I own nothing.

Jason and Gasket is Last Man Standing

(Control by Puddle of Mudd plays as the show returns from commercial break)

**"Welcome back to the Saddledome, and I am Chris Jericho as we continue on with Inside the PRWA live from the Saddledome, previewing tomorrow night's Falcon's Fury. Now one man who has been extremely busy over the past couple of weeks is the new general manager of the PRWA, a man who retired from the PRWA ranks after RangerMania last year and has been on the sidelines ever since. But he was named the new general manager of the PRWA just recently and he has been a man who has shown himself to be un-afraid to book matches or call things as he sees it. Let's take a closer look at how this came to be, on one night when owner Zordon of Eltar stated "the PRWA needed to advance."**

_PRWA Weekly, March 12, 2008, Bramlage Coliseum, Kansas State University campus_

About halfway through the night's proceedings, the MMPR theme hits and out comes Dulcea and Alpha pulling down the machine that carries the owner of this company. It had been rumored all evening that Zordon had a major announcement to make regarding the future of the PRWA, which had put the crowd at Kansas State University on the edge of its seats.

As they got to the ring Zordon's human form materialized and he stepped through the ropes, into the ring.

**"Greetings to the fine fans of Kansas State University!" **Zordon said. That got a huge cheer and some K- S - U - Wildcats chants - Bramlage was jumping again these days as the K-State basketball team was once again relevant and with the PRWA as hot as it was, tickets had started going on sale for this particular show six months earlier and the show had sold out in less than two hours.

**"Hope you're enjoying the show tonight, and I've certainly got a major announcement for all of you,"** Zordon said. **"It has come to my attention that even though the PRWA has soared to new heights in the past year that I have been the owner of this company, it has come to my attention that the PRWA can advance even further than it already has. With that said, tonight I am relinquishing up half of my business privileges, and from this day forward will be sharing those business responsibilities with a new general manager, so that the PRWA will be made better for it."**

**"Whoa!" **Joey Styles said. **"A new general manager? I was not informed of this!"**

**"Yes, that's right, history is being made right here tonight in Manhattan, Kansas as for the first time in history, there will now be a general manager of this company!" **Zordon said. **"As mentioned before, this general manager will share business privileges with me on a 50/50 basis. There were a number of candidates that could have been considered for this privilege, but in the end, one person made the best impression on both me and the Board of Directors. This man retired at RangerMania last year to return to his Time Force duties but in his time away made the best business impression of them all. He is a Time Force officer from the Year 3000...he is the new General Manager of the PRWA...he is LUCAS KENDALL!"**

"Show Me What Ya Got" by Jay-Z plays in the arena as Lucas walks down to the ring and after getting in the ring, shakes hands with the owner and takes the mic.

**"Well, well, well," Lucas said, "it looks like a new era is born in the PRWA tonight!"**

The crowd then cheers out of respect for Lucas, who had gained a whole lot of respect from PRWA fans by retiring from active competition after RangerMania the previous year so he could pursue something he considered far more important.

**"Imagine how surprised I was when I got the call from Zordon at Time Force headquarters, and he mentioned the need for a general manager to help him make business decisions. Well, Zordon, I don't think you need my help as the PRWA has advanced just fine under your guidance but nontheless, I thank you for this opportunity as Lucas Kendall is happy to be back in this ring in some form or fashion."**

Zordon and Lucas then shook hands and then Lucas said, **"In an effort to do what's good for business, and in the interest of fairness, Zordon, let's try this match on for size for my first match booked and let's see what you think."**

**"I'm listening."**

**"Hear me out. We've got Trini being a traitor from your own faction to pursue power and fame with the Redeem Team, and you've got Nick Russell who for the last three weeks has been in cahoots with the Redeem Team as well. So hear me out here...how about at Falcon's Fury, in this very ring, it's going to be Trini Kwan going one on one with Nick Russell."**

**"I like it, keep going," **Zordon said.

**"That's not all though. This match will be a special Lumberjack Match, and those Lumberjacks will be none other than the members of the Thunder Storm!"**

**"Come on! That's not fair at all!"** Kurt Angle said at the announce table. **"Zordon you old idiot, that's career assassination!"**

**"Might not be fair," **The Rock said, **"but it's completely deserved and The Rock says that both those jabronies deserve an ass-whipping and that the millions and millions of the Rock's fans want to see both their candy asses get whipped."**

Zordon applauded, saying,** "I like it. Anything else?"**

**"It is also my understanding, Zordon, that a four corners handicap match is booked for Falcon's Fury, pitting Kira Ford in one corner and Rita, Divatox and Katie Walker in the other corner."**

**"That is correct," Zordon said.**

**"I like that, but we need something else. You and I both know that Kira's been getting attacked for weeks by both Rita and Divatox and whoever else is accompanying them down to ringside. And knowing Kelsey and the way she acts, you know she'll come down and get herself involved too, and let's not get started on the Redeem Team's actions. So I think we should bar Kelsey Winslow, as well as the Redeem Team, from ringside for this match! And by the way, Redeem Team, listen very closely to what I am about to say. If any of ya sorry sumbitches gets within ten feet of that ring during this match, then guess what happens? Rachel McDowell vs. Kimberly Hart becomes a non-title match."**

The crowd roars at this, until a voice on the titantron says, **"Hey jackasses, look on the monitor."**

On the monitor was none other than the former boss of this company, with a smile on his face.

**"Lucas Kendall," **Phil Savitt said, **"I always used to think you were your own man, that you were independent, that we were boys. Nice job kissing up to that old hack, you sellout. Just a couple of things I want to point out to the old geezer and his newest ass-kisser. First of all, nice little lumberjack match that you made. Putting Nick and Trini in the middle of the ring and having Zordon's lackeys as the lumberjacks. I hope you're real proud of yourself, Lucas because all you're doing is ending the careers of two superstars. How sad."**

Lucas didn't seem intimidated as a smile creased his face.

**"And the second thing you need to realize is this. You think you're some kind of bigshot, think you can throw your weight around and get away with it. Let me remind you that I was the owner of this company for a year, and I was a far better owner than the man right beside you ever was - I can throw my weight around too, just don't have the power to do so at the moment. But I know you've been out of the loop, so let me give you this one reminder. We in the Redeem Team could care less about titles. Would I be happy if Rachel had a title shot against Kimberly? Absolutely. Would I be even happier to maim one of the members of that pathetic Thunder Storm to sacrifice a title shot? Hell yes."**

**"Get to the point, Savitt. What are you saying?"** Lucas said.

**"Yeah, what I'm saying is that you had better stay out of my business and stay out of the Redeem Team's business - and if you don't, I swear to God, Lucas, somebody very close to Zordon is going to be hurt...beyond repair," **Savitt said and with that the Redeem Team's music hits and Zordon and Lucas just stare at the screen in shock.

**End Segment**

**"Coming up next, we will wrap up the show on two fronts. We will preview the debut of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers, and take one final look at the card for tomorrow night. That is next," Kurt Angle said.**

TBC...


	5. 5: The Final Card

A/N: Hi again everyone, your resident wrestling friend here back with a different kind of story. This is more or less going to be a show about what has happened in between PRWA pay-per-views. For what it's worth, this is now going to be the more official way of setting up pay-per-views.

A/N 2: I own nothing.

The Final Card

(Control by Puddle of Mudd plays as the show returns from commercial break)

**"Welcome back to the Saddledome, Kurt Angle with you as we finish our preview of tomorrow night's pay-per-view on Easter Sunday from the Saddledome, and Chris, what a main event that's in store for everyone."**

**"Check this out, Jerichoholics," Jericho said. "The main event, Jason vs. Gasket III for the PRWA Championship in a Last Man Standing match...the culmination of a wonderful trilogy where Gasket won in Chicago in January and Jason successfully defended in a Street Fight last month. Tomorrow night, in Last Man Standing, we will see who truly is the better being."**

**"Also, another key match for the No. 1 contender spot for the PRWA Tag Team Championships, it's Tag Team Turmoil!" Kurt Angle said. "In this match, two teams start the match and when one team gets eliminated, another team replaces them. The last team standing will be the No. 1 contender for Tommy and Rocky's tag team titles, and check this out...we're going to have one of the greatest tag teams in history at ringside to officiate this match as Jeff Hardy has been assigned as the special referee, and his brother Matt has been assigned to be the enforcer!"**

**"No outside interference there, obviously, and we've got more great tag team matches on the way, such as this one. Check this out - it's Dimitria and Trey battling those two assclowns Merrick and Shayla for the PRWA's Mixed Tag Team Titles," Jericho said.**

**"And since we're talking about title matches, Leo has chosen to invoke his rematch clause against Ryan Mitchell after he was screwed out of the title last month by Sting for the InterGalactic Championship, and last week on Weekly, it was announced that this will be one of the most brutal matches in wrestling...tables, ladders, and chairs! Oh My!" Kurt Angle said.**

**"Yep, the only way to win this match is to climb a ladder, reach up and grab those belts. In this match, there are no winners...only survivors," Jericho said. "And speaking of titles and ladders, check this out. It's a match for the PRWA Women's title between Thunder Storm member Kimberly Hart-Oliver and the newly returning Rachel McDowell. And it's not just any old kind of match, it's a match that my personal idol Shawn Michaels made famous...it's a ladder match."**

**"Also in this pay-per-view are two huge handicap matches that have been talked about for weeks. In a three on two handicap match, it's Adam and Bridge with the handicap facing the dangerous group of Bansheera, Vypra and Diabolico," Kurt Angle said. "And let's not forget the two on one handicap match where Tanya takes on both former members of the Hired Guns, Maya and Scorpina. It's a night where the Ranger Killers can make a huge impact on the entire PRWA."**

**"And let's not forget a little lumberjack match, shall we? In the first match ever made by the new GM of the PRWA Lucas Kendall, it's going to be Redeem Team members Nick Russell and Trini Kwan going one on one and the lumberjacks will be the members of the Thunder Storm," Jericho said.**

**"Career suicide if you ask me," Angle muttered.**

**"Shut up, junior, I'm not done yet," Jericho snapped. "Another match that should be a good one, as the rivalry between Kat Manx and Miss F vs the Fearcats has continued since Wedding Night...Miss Fairweather goes one on one with Crazar."**

**"You done yet?" Kurt said.**

**"No, junior, I'm not done yet," Jericho said. "Also, many new faces will be making their first appearance in the PRWA. For instance, David Trueheart faces a huge task in his very first PRWA match as he takes on both Klank and Sprocket in a handicap match."**

**"And the debut of the Jungle Fury Rangers is also this Sunday and they will compete in several matches against each other - and check out this monster of a tag team match as it's RJ and Fran taking on Dai Shi and his right hand lackey Camille," Kurt Angle said.**

**"It should be an exciting night on pay-per-view and as a reminder, if you haven't already ordered the pay-per-view, there is still time to do so. Call your local cable operator or satellite provider to order this fantastic pay-per-view," Jericho said.**

**"Well, that's all the time we have," Angle said. "As we leave the air today, we'll leave you with the complete card for tomorrow night, and here it is. For all of us here in Calgary, the championship city of wrestling, so long everybody."**

The Card

David Trueheart vs. Sprocket and Klank

RJ and Fran vs. Dai Shi and Camille

Casey and Jarrod vs Scorch and Snapper

Lily vs Jellica

Dominick vs Grizzaka

Theo vs Carnisoar

Kira vs Rita, Divatox and Katie Walter

Nick vs Trini (Lumberjacks, and the lumberjacks will be the Thunder Storm)

Kimberly Hart vs. Rachel McDowell - PRWA Women's Title (Ladder Match)

Tanya vs. Maya and Scorpina

Adam and Bridge vs. Bansheera, Diabolico and Vypra

Miss F vs. Crazar

Madison Rocca vs Hayley

Karone vs Archerina (No Holds Barred)

Zeltrax vs Vexacus

Miratrix vs Trakeena

Tag Team Turmoil (Teams TBA, eight teams involved, winners to receive a shot at Tommy and Rocky's PRWA Tag Team Titles)

Dimitria and Trey vs. Merrick and Shayla - PRWA Mixed Tag Team Titles

Leo vs Ryan - PRWA InterGalactic Title (Tables, Ladders and Chairs)

Jason vs Gasket - PRWA title (Last Man Standing Match)

TBC...


End file.
